La jalousie de Pétunia
by Ginny Lily
Summary: Tout le monde aimait Lily, moi la première. Mais un jour la magie est entrée dans nos vies et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour ma petite sœur. Je ne pouvais pas la protéger, l'aider ou l'aiguiller et j'ai perdu mon rôle de grande sœur.


_Bonjour, Bonsoir !_

 _Un nouvel OS sur un autre personnage._

 _Bien évidemment l'univers de notre sorcier à lunette préféré appartient à la merveilleuse J. ._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Tout le monde aimait Lily.

Bien sûr étant donné que nous étions sœur, on nous associait souvent l'une à l'autre, mais s'il ne fallait retenir qu'une seule personne de cette ville, grisâtre et sans âme, où nous habitions tout le monde aurait pensé à Lily. Lily c'était un rayon de soleil, elle passait dans une rue et tous se retournaient à la vue des longs cheveux auburn de ma sœur.

A Carbones-les-mines tout était gris, les maisons salies par la poussière de charbon constamment présente dans la ville et qui formait un voile grisâtre là ou portait notre regard, le ciel souvent nuageux, les gens qui vivaient pour la plupart dans la précarité et dont les vêtements avaient connus bien des saisons. Tout sauf le petit parc.

Ce parc était situé juste en face de notre maison, il était fleuri pendant une bonne partie de l'année et ce depuis les cinq ans de Lily. Elle avait demandé à mes parents des graines de lys et je me souviens que pendant un week-end entier nous avions planté ces graines dans le parc et dans notre jardin. Mais la grande surprise fut qu'il n'y eu pas que des lys à fleurir mais également des dizaines de pétunias et de marguerites (notre mère s'appelant Daisy). A ce jour cela reste la plus belle surprise que l'on m'ait jamais fait. Nous ne savions pas encore qu'elle était une sorcière mais pour nous elle faisait déjà de la magie.

A l'époque je n'étais pas encore jalouse, pour moi elle était ma petite princesse et comme me recommandait mon père j'en prenais soin comme le plus grand des trésors. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble et en plus d'être ma sœur elle était donc ma meilleure amie. Mais voilà un jour tout changea…

Lily fit fleurir cette marguerite et ce môme, le fils de Snape, l'ivrogne notoire de la ville, l'a vit. Et au lieu d'être effrayé comme je l'étais de la possibilité qu'on la traite comme une bête de foire ou une anormalité que l'on étudie en laboratoire il en fut émerveillé. Il lui apprit bientôt qu'elle était une sorcière. Et moi qui m'étais énervée contre elle pendant tellement de temps pour qu'elle arrête son manège ! Je m'en voulais mais au fond une part de moi avait toujours peur.

On apprit cet été là qu'elle allait partir pour une école spécialisée, Poudlard. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pire : serait-ce vraiment une école ou un lieu ou l'on dissèque les personnes ayant cette anormalité. Et ma peur se manifestait par la colère. Je me sentais seule puisque personne ne voulait me croire, tous pensait que Lily réussirait, car Lily réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Quand je lui disais de ne pas y aller Lily me riait au nez et me faisait un câlin pour ma rassurer, mais finalement elle est partie. Et sans moi. Je voulais la protéger et y aller avec elle mais le directeur de son école a refusé de me laisser y aller pour veiller sur ma sœur. Alors je lui ai envoyé une seconde lettre pour le prévenir que je le retrouverais et vengerais ma sœur si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal. Ces êtres, ces sorciers ils contrôlaient le monde. Même la poste n'échappait pas à leurs regards selon Severus, celui qui m'a volé ma sœur.

A son retour, lors des vacances de Noël, j'ai compris que je m'étais inquiétée pour les mauvaises personnes, ce n'était pas Lily qui était en danger mais nous, elle nous avait mis en danger puisque nous étions vulnérable face à ces sorciers surpuissant qui régnaient de manière invisible sur le monde. Elle savait déjà faire tellement de choses avec ce morceau de bois… La simple évocation de tous ces sorts qu'elle savait désormais accomplir suffisait à me donner la chair de poule. J'étais impuissante et je compris avec un pincement au cœur que finalement j'étais jalouse. Pour moi elle était devenue un monstre, un monstre dangereux, au fond qui savait tous ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec ses « pouvoirs ».

J'étais une fleur fragile et incapable de me défendre parmi les milliers de fleurs du petit parc et Lily en était le soleil, l'oxygène, la gardienne et la protectrice. Ses pouvoirs me terrifiaient mais en même temps j'aurais tellement aimé les posséder pour pouvoir me protéger et continuer à la protéger. C'était à moi de veiller sur ma princesse mais on m'avait retiré cette responsabilité et c'était maintenant elle qui veillait sur nous.

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et à bientôt_

 _Magicalement,_

 _Ginny Lily_


End file.
